Conventionally, there is a card medium as an information medium for conducting personal verification, for example, such as a license, a cash card, a credit card, and a passport. A magnetic stripe, a barcode, a contactless IC chip, and the like are used in such a card medium, in order to record personal information for conducting personal verification.
By way of having a magnetic head contact with and slide on a magnetic stripe, positioned on a surface of an ID card; a card reader reads out magnetic information recorded in the ID card, and otherwise writes new magnetic information into the ID card. Among those card readers, known is a card reader that reads and processes information recorded in a magnetic stripe formed in a card medium (i.e., its recording section). The card reader reads out magnetic information recorded in the card by way of having a magnetic head contact with and slide on a magnetic stripe formed on the card.
Then, in the card medium described above, personal information is recorded in some cases, on a front side surface and the like of the card medium, by using a photograph of a face, an image of a fingerprint or a signature, and the like. Information medium reading devices of this kind include a device, for example, equipped with a structure of a card scanner as a main part; and in its card transfer section, an image sensor such as a line sensor and the like is placed for taking a photo of image data on a front side surface and a rear side surface of the card medium, and for reading out the image data; and furthermore the above-described magnetic head for reading out a magnetic datum is placed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).